Elfen Lied: Return Of The King
by Doomevil
Summary: Picking up where the anime series left off. Lucy has been re-captured by Director Kakuzawa. The Maple Inn gang try to live without Lucy's presence. However a person with a mysterious past involving the Kakuzawa Family has came upon the Maple Inn to help them find Lucy. An all new adventure will take the turning point up to eleven in The Diclonius Race.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied or it's characters. They are rightfully owned by Lynn Okamoto. The only things that I own are the characters that never appeared, nor mentioned in the Official Manga/Anime, Now sit back and relax. You are about to read for your enjoyment...)**

The news said that there was a massacre on a bridge. That's where I was; below the bridge. Underwater so I don't get seen by anyone. From what I've heard it was pretty bad, I even heard an explosion, just a few blocks away.

As soon as the gunshots stopped firing, I had to get out of there as soon as possible. After some or whatever hour later, I went back to the bridge to check and see if everyone was gone. I was right, however... It didn't look pretty at all.

I could see a trail of dried up blood.

At the end of the trail, I saw more blood. It was all scattered everywhere. On my left, one of the those things that doesn't make you fall were broken.

Could it be a car crash? No it couldn't, that broken side was too narrow...

I want to know what was happening on that bridge. This massacre to me doesn't look like some Terrorist-attack out of nowhere

Something else... But what? I guess I have to end this page for today, now the police that I knocked out are probably gonna find me. Hell they're were loads of them when I was about to go to the bridge in the first place. Looked like they were guarding so no one can get in.

* * *

The man closed his journal, ready to hide in another place so the authorities won't find him. But one thing went on his mind after leaving. 'Who caused all this?' He thought, It left him thinking. He wanted to know more...

**(There you have it Folks! The prologue of Elfen Lied: Return of the King. You might me wondering what's gonna happen next, But don't worry there will be LOADS coming in your way. Even planing to make this a major series once this one ends. So stay tuned for more! Every Saturday(not this Saturday)**


	2. Chapter 2: Just what we needed, Trouble

**(So I decided to do this one early, since I wanted to please the viewers. So here you go; Chapter 1 on Elfen Lied: ROTK. Don't forget to review to improve this story!)**

_Meanwhile in the Maple Inn..._

It was daylight, it was the season of spring. Kouta was in one of the rooms, looking what was called a sea-shell while he was sitting in a lotus position, he looked depressed seeing the seashell. He started remembering one of his best friends fixing it for him, who was now gone...

"What's the matter?"

Kouta looked up to see Yuka his cousin, wondering what was on his mind.

"Oh..It's nothing..." Kouta replied. He started to put the seashell away inside his music box. Yuka was saddened that she and Kouta weren't so happy that both of their friend disappeared.

Kouta got up on the floor so he can go to the room where his family eats at. Then Yuka followed him so she can set up the plates at the table. While Yuka was setting up the plates, Kouta noticed that she set up an extra.

"Yuka, you set up an extra bowl."

"I know, I just thought it would be nice, you know.. having her here..."

Once Yuka answered the question why have an extra bowl, Kouta realized what she really meant

"Yeah...I guess you're right."

When the rest of Kouta's family began to eat, They heard their dog's barking. Kouta went to check it out, to see who was at the door.

Once he was at the entrance door, he saw a strange silhouette outside of the house. He wanted to know if it was really her. Suddenly Kouta heard his clock just when he was about to open the door.

"It's working..." He said, but that wasn't going to stop him from opening the door. When he gently opened the door. He was suddenly at his bedroom, shocked at first, in his own bedroom, when he looked that his surroundings were dark and it was night, he noticed something...

"It was just a dream..."

* * *

_Seven Months Later_

The man who heard it all at the bridge was named Leon, now he was laying on the concrete in an alley. Leon lived no certain place, if he feels like it's good enough, then he will live in it.

While he was searching for clues of what happened months ago, he stumbled upon a weird-looking horn, the horn was broken and had little tiny drops of blood on it. Leon started to pull out the horn out of his jacket's pocket, so he can figure out what it is.

"Hmm, What is this? Some kind of tooth?" aloud he said, Trying so hard to say what it is he couldn't find anything so Leon gave up. He decided that it would be useless to play the guessing game on the horn.

He got up, and was about to go to the beach. He thought it would have been nice to hear the waves coming towards him while sitting on the sand.

Infront of the alley he's been living in, he saw two women approaching by him. They looked pretty young, One looked like she was in her twenties and one looked seventeen. Leon didn't know what to do went it comes to people so he just standed there. The two women came close by and didn't say nothing until Leon was behind them.

Leon could barely hear them whisper. "Wow, he must be hot in that jacket." said by the older woman. "Could be one of those creeps in the streets, we better watch out..." Came from the younger woman. They both hurried, then weren't in Leon's view anymore.

A sigh came from Leon. "If only I wouldn't have to wear this outfit..." Leon continued to go to the beach. He was welcomed by noisy waves and sand. Sitting on the sand, He started to wonder what those two women said about him. 'Am i really considered a creep? 'Am i really a bad person?' Those two thoughts went on his mind. Everything around him was complete silence, Until he heard a gun cocked. "Hey Fucker! You're on my territory, leave now!"

A yell behind Leon. This wasn't good. Leon got up and turned to see the person that yelled at him to leave.

"I thought this was public property?" Leon said. What he saw was a man with sunglasses, a red shirt, and a maroon colored jacket pointing a gun at him. "Not anymore it isn't, You got ten seconds to get the hell outta here or you're gonna get your brains spattered!" "Your Choice..."

Leon didn't want to cause trouble, as he was in enough mess now. Though it's only him and the man, He could always hide the corpse once he's done with this man.

However... You know what? Let's just find out.. I'm tired of this...

"I'm not.. Going anywhere." Leon could see a grin on the man's face, his finger ready to pull the trigger on his gun. "Wrong choice asshole..." Said by the man.

"This isn't gonna end well...I should've pick the leave option"


	3. Chapter 3: Lucy who?

The man pulled the trigger and out came the big bullet that was gonna hit Leon, Fortunately; Leon crouched down covering his head. The bullet missing him by two inches when he started to crouch. 'Holy shit! Guy wasn't kidding.' Leon thought.

The man was firing all of his bullets, however none of them seem to caught Leon when he just kept dodging all of them.

Leon was running towards the man, he was going to grapple the man and press on to his adam's apple so he wouldn't be able to breathe right. Causing him to let go of the gun he was holding. The man had only one bullet left in his magazine, His disadvantage, But he did had an advantage; a clear shot at Leon. Once Leon was a few feet away from the man, he managed to jump and grab the man while a bullet went into his stomach.

Although, Leon had only grunted and felt a big painful sting on his stomach. It wasn't fatal or anything to him. Once the pain quickly went away, Leon pressed his middle knuckle on the man's throat; causing him to gasp for air. Unable to breathe easily, the man couldn't aim at Leon correctly causing him to drop the gun.

Leon quickly grabbed the gun the man was using, and decided to pull out one of his own gun out of his left pocket. Now having two, Leon aimed for the man.

"Whew, you almost gave me a deadly haircut back there." Leon was pretty relieved he didn't get shot in the head. Pain wasn't exactly his thing, especially in certain areas if you know what I mean.

"Come on! Do what you want to do, kill me!" The man yelled out, asking Leon to kill him. "Kill you?" Leon asked.

"Yeah kill me! You're the badass, so what are you waiting for?" The man really wanted to be killed.

"Sorry, but I'd rather not..." Leon took his own gun back into his left pocket, leaving it holstered. The man seemed relieved but disappointed at the same time. Leon hold out his left hand so The man can get up off his ass. The man got up all by himself without needing Leon's help. The man looked very furious now. "Here's your gun." When Leon offered to give The man's gun back, he just snatched it away from Leon. Not doing anything after that.

The man turned around so he couldn't see Leon. Leon tried to get a close up on him, seeing if the man was alright, even though he tried to kill Leon.

"Sooo, what got you angry this morning?" Leon asked, he didn't get a response

Leon wanted to try again. "Uhh hey I was just asking-"

"Okay! I got you the first time, you didn't have to say it again!" Leon jumped in surprise that the man yelled when he interrupted his sentence. "I'm fucking angry because I couldn't kill a normal person like you that didn't even try to defeat me at all!"

The man punched the sand with his hand in frustration, Leon not knowing what he meant went to ask another question. "What do you mean? What were you trying to prove by killing someone?" The man got up and turned towards Leon, not so angry unlike before.

"So I can prepare for something, just some simple practice if you weren't gonna leave."

Leon confused about the part where the man was preparing for something..

'Something...' Leon thought.

"Preparing for?" Asked Leon. "None of your damn business, if you want to know more, then don't bother. I don't need people screwing up my plans. Especially you."

Leon knew that it was gonna take a lot more than that to talk out of this guy for some information. So he dismissed that, but Leon wasn't done with the man just yet.

"Fine... How bout a little guessing game just for you..." Leon said.

"A guessing game? Hah! You're serious? You're just wasting your ti-" The man looked at Leon dumb looking, he noticed that Leon was holding a similar thing that he saw before.

"Ahhh, So you do know what this thing is? Want to tell me what it is?" Leon got him now, he was sure the man was gonna tell him.

"You...Y-ou killed her... GRRGH! Son of a bitch I was gonna kill her first! Why you.."

The man was just about to pull out his gun enraged.

"Calm the fuck down, who the hell is this "she" you're talking about? I only found this horn in the streets." Leon said holding up his arms while holding the horn so the man won't shoot him to death.

"You're lying!" The man yelled out

"If I was lying, then I wouldn't ask where this horn came from." Leon said. Somehow the man got the point as he pulled down his gun.

"You really don't know who she is?" Asked by the man.

"No..." Leon replied with a simple answer.

"Well fuck...That bitch's name is Lucy, she's the one that took my eyes and arm." The man pointed at his right arm then to his eyes. "I don't know how you got that horn, but something tells me that bitch is still alive. I can feel it..."

Leon wanted to know more about this "Lucy". What was she? Who was she? Where was she? So many questions unanswered. "Any idea what she looked like?" Leon asked.

"She has horns like what you have in your hand, then she had pink-reddish hair with those red bloodshot eyes... That's all I know..." Leon felt like that was all the man had to offer so he was gonna go leave as that's all he needed from the man.

"Thanks, all I needed to know..." Leon turned around and started to head to the alley until he heard the man's voice again. "Hold on! If you ever see that bitch, then tell me Bando, where she is so I can kill her with my own bare hands!" Leon now knowing the man's real name was Bando.

"Will do...I'm sure we'll meet again." Once Leon said his goodbyes, he headed to his place to rest and to check up on his wound. The walk from the beach to the alley didn't felt that long to Leon. Once he was there he started to take a look on the wound.

The big bullet was inside so Leon had to take it out. Nice and easy he managed to take it out. The bullet was all bloody.

"Looks like I'm gonna have find something to cover this wound up before people will start to notice" Leon layed down on his matt; something that had been here ever since he lived in the alley. Wondering, he kept on doing that until he had fallen asleep.

Somewhere else, Leon was on a bridge looking at a large group of soldiers. They had their weapons loaded and they were ready to kill Leon. "READY!" The soldiers were now aiming at Leon. There was nothing he could do about it. "FIRE!" Burst full of gunshots came upon Leon and all he could see was darkness...

* * *

Leon was now at the same alley he slept in. He checked his surroundings, started doing reality checks to see if he was really awake. 'Yup, it was a dream..' He said in his thoughts. He got up on his feet, started to do a few stretches. Then there came a noise...

, a noise below that of a bark coming from a dog. Leon now noticed that there was a little creature biting his black jeans. It was actually a puppy, a small one infact with white fur and black spots around.

Leon grabbed the puppy with both hands, he noticed that the puppy was smiling at him. Seemed pretty happy when touched by Leon.

"Now where did you come from little guy?" Leon said asking the puppy with some baby talk. Leon checked his or her's neck. No collar. Finding out it's a he, Leon doesn't know what's he gonna do with him. "Hmmm, not really good with names, so I guess I'm gonna have to call you puppy for now.. Hope you like it."

"Bark! Bark!" Coming from Puppy he seemed to have liked the name. Really?

Leon carried Puppy with his right arm, as they were gonna go to a market were they can buy some food.

* * *

**(Where will our heroes go to next after the market? Next time on ROTK, Leon and Puppy meet some people who could lead to Lucy's whereabouts. Stay tuned on next Saturday!) **


	4. Chapter 4: Those arms! THE ARMS!

**(Excuse me for being late to publish this, if you know me then you would realize that I am such a lazy bum. Here you go Chapter 4!)**

* * *

Leon brought twenty-five pounds of bread that should make both their stomachs full. He pulled the bread apart in half so he and Puppy can both eat with their own bread.

Because Leon had a mechanical brace around his jaw, He thinks that eating in public isn't exactly a good idea. So Leon puts his piece of bread away in his pocket for later.

Puppy, well he was just gobbling up the bread like a little piggie would do. All of the bread was gone after Leon gave the bread to Puppy. While Puppy was finishing his little snack, Leon layed on one of the walls near the market where he brought the bread at and looked up at the sky, he started to wonder on how he was going find Lucy. Heck, finding her to Leon wasn't gonna be easy. In fact, he's not sure how he was gonna find her.

She could be anywhere like literally he thought. North America, Africa, Europe, maybe even Antarctica. Oh how he was starting to get worried having to travel all the way to Antarctica getting Lucy, then bring her to Bando.

Wait... Bando? Why did he have to listen to Bando? Leon's the main character(I think) he shouldn't be bossed around by that guy! I say Leon should kick that guy's ass and find Lucy for himself! That way Leon and Lucy could get married and live a very happy ever after. That's the best ending people would have imagined...

"Uhh Narrator, you do realize you're derailing the story right?" Leon said

Sigh, I guess a man could never dream for at least one single good ending, oh well on to the story. While Leon was day-dreaming on how he was going to find Lucy he heard a bark that was high-pitched coming this way. Leon looked down to see if Puppy was the one barking. From this distance, Puppy's bark would have been much more loud. That bark wasn't loud at all. The bark repeated over and over, becoming much more loud.

A small figure on the ground started to appear. Coming towards them both. It was another puppy. This time it had all vanilla-colored fur with its ears down. Once Leon could see the other puppy, it stopped and kept on barking, Puppy wanted to defend Leon, so Puppy barked at the other puppy. Both were really loud, to the point were everyone were paying attention to the puppies.

Leon didn't know what to do in this situation, so he stared at both. "Wanta stop!"

A sudden voice came out of nowhere, This came from a girl. Her appearance had a white and blue school uniform with brown short hair, looking very innocent. "I'm so sorry mister, Wanta never acts like this before. Well sometimes but not like this." The girl said having the now named puppy Wanta in her hands.

"Don't worry about it, that dog is gonna have to do more than that to tear my limb off right? Heh." Leon let out a laugh just to show that he was just teasing with the girl.

"Mayu! Wait up, you know I can't run too fast with these legs!" Then ANOTHER girl comes in with the now named girl Mayu, catching her breath, gasping for air.

Leon turned his head to see the other girl, she had pinkish hair with a baseball cap on her head, with a black dress covering her arms and knees. 'Girl with pink hair and a cap covering her head? This girl must be Lucy...' Leon thought.. "Mayu who is this person you're talking to?" The girl asked.. "Oh this is Mister..." "Just call me Leon..." "Leon-san is the one that I ran into, when I was catching Wanta." "Well, were sorry that we ran into you it's ju-"

"It's okay, like I said, don't worry about it." Mayu was quickly interrupted by Leon, thinking that she's done more than enough. "Oh, ok I guess we should be going now. Take care Leon-san..." Mayu said before she with Wanta and the other girl turned around

and went back to where they came from. "Well, Puppy, let's hunt for some Lucy..."

"Bark!"

_In Mayu's view_

"Mayu?" Mayu looked to her left to see her best friend "Yeah Nana?" Mayu said wondering what was now named Nana thinking in her mind. "Do you get that feeling that man back there was strange?" "What? you mean Leon-san?"

"Yes, I have a strange feeling, it's like I can sense something about him, but I can't found out why..." Nana's shoulders were grabbed by Mayu's hands. They looked at each other eye-to-eye. "What are you saying Nana? After Nyu-san left you started to get jumpy and protective with our family, Please tell me..." Nana's eyes lost focus on Mayu's, Nana started to shake up a bit.

"The reason why I'm so protective towards you, Kouta and Yuka, I...I don't want anyone to get killed!" "Just like what happened to Papa,,," Now Nana's eyes were getting watery and teary eyed, tears were starting to form on her face. "Nana, please don't cry, everything will be alright." You're thinking too much of this, No one is going to hurt us.

Nana stopped and stood for a moment, thinking about what Mayu said.

'No one was going to hurt them she said.' "Maybe you are right, Mayu... Every time I think about Lucy, I start to get the feeling that Lucy will hurt all of you"

"That's what I feel towards that man..." Nana said. "But it's been months since Nyu left, Everything has changed, were safe there's nothing to be afraid of now..." Mayu explained, When you think about it, there is nothing to be afraid of. Nana wiped all of her tears with her arm that seems to be very.. well... Inhuman... She slowly hugged Mayu with both arms that still looked …. Inhuman...

"Thank you Mayu..." Nana said "Ehh, you're welcome Nana, but is that really necessary?" Mayu was getting a little nervous seeing how Nana was hugging her, and people could be watching. "Oh I'm sorry, so sorry.." Nana got off of Mayu's waist they both began to walk.

"It's getting late, we should hurry before it gets dark." Before Mayu could tell her last word, Nana began running. "I'll race you to home!" Nana said while she was running. "Ahhh, Nana wait!" Then Mayu started running to catch up with Nana.

They were now gone.

Behind a dark corner where Mayu and Nana were just standing a minute ago came Leon, hearing what they were saying. 'Nyu?, Yuka and Kouta? And I thought that girl would be Lucy." Even though he had a facewrap, Leon let out a mouthful of sigh.

'She may not be Lucy, but doesn't erase the fact that she has pink hair and horns under that cap' Leon thought.

* * *

**(Hope you all enjoyed that one, And I am sorry that this chapter came out late, like I said I am lazy. So Leon now knows all of our original main characters. Next time, The Maple Inn gang are gonna meet someone at their door. And I will tell you, it isn't a christmas gift. Also next chapter will be much longer. So stay tuned next Saturday **

**If there is gonna be one...**


	5. Chapter 5: Plan A, Plan B or Plan C?

**(Here's chapter five, as promised a longer chapter. And more comments from the Narrator, which we did not order...But it keeps the story more descriptive and more humorous at times so try to cope with it...)**

Mayu and Nana were knocking on their front fusuma(sliding door), awaiting for someone to open it. After a few seconds, the fusuma opening gently by a man named Kouta. With blue eyes, black hair, his clothes consisting of a black shirt and dark blue jeans. Kouta was glad that Nana and Mayu were here, though he wondered why were they outside at this time?

"Were home! Sorry we were late." Mayu said taking the first sentence. She was happy that she was home, smelling the home sweet smell. Ahhhh very fresh at this Maple Inn.

"Where were you guys? Yuka was already making dinner for both of you."

"Wanta was being silly running away from us, so we had to go get him from a man who has another dog just like Wanta" "Bark!" An explanation and a bark coming from Wanta implying that he was confirming what Mayu said true.

'Wanta never does that anymore. I wonder what made him do that again?'

Kouta thought, the last time he heard Wanta running away was six months ago.

"Is Nana and Mayu here?" a sudden voice came from the kitchen, sounding so lady-like like a mother figure would say. "Yeah Yuka, they're here" An answer from Kouta.

A glimpse of the motherly Yuka appeared from the side. Showing short brown hair with several strands of hair always hanging between her eyes, and a cyan-colored apron covering whatever she's wearing. "You do realize its late right?" Yuka asked, receiving nods from Nana and Mayu then Yuka giving out a sigh.

"Fine, let's talk about this during dinner, okay?"

Outside the Maple Inn was Leon and Puppy, being very patient, being risk-takers to get this far. Pretty stressful stuff, you get caught, you would be considered a stalker or worse. Get arrested. Leon looked at the big house in front of him, thinking this is where Nana and Mayu live. "This is a house? Looks like a mansion, Hah." "Bark!" They both said. Leon puts Puppy down so he can go check out the Inn, Puppy wanted to go too, but Leon wouldn't let him, saying that it's Important that ONLY HE can go inside.

Poor Puppy having to believe that story...

"Wow, these noodles are soo good." This coming from a noodle lover Nana, When she first tasted them, she felt like she could die any minute because the noodles tasted so good. Now when she tasted those cookies, now that was a different story...

"Aren't sōmen noodles your favorite Nana, remember the last time you tried them?" Yuka asked until the Maple Inn gang all suddenly heard the wooden walls being banged outside. Then it kept on banging over and over until it became an annoying tune from some show or movie.

"Who is messing with our walls!?" Yuka got frustrated pretty quick over something that wasn't getting worth mad about. Kouta decided to investigate this, getting up on his lazy ass to get the front door. He was close to the door, wanting to do this as quick as possible so he can go finish his meal, so he opened the door.

"You know you could have press the door bell.." Once Kouta finished his sentence, he noticed that Leon appeared in his face. Like two inches away from each other, face-to-face. Kouta stared, wide-eyed. Probably because he didn't expect anything that would pop up in his face. "Hello, I believe you're the father of those two children I've met with that vanilla dog." Leon politely asked with a gentleman's way.

Kouta stopped staring wide-eyed and turned to a more serious look.

"No, they're just staying with us..Are you the man who Nana and Mayu ran into?" Kouta answered.

"I just came here just to see Nana, just a small chat with her that's all." To be honest that sounds a little creepy. I wouldn't be surprised if Kouta says no to him. Then Kouta's face became even more serious and was careful if Leon was to kidnap Nana. Because sadly that stuff happens a lot. "Look, I don't trust strangers who come to see us for no reason. You better have a reason, or..I..will call the police."

Leon in his head didn't think he would come this far, he thought this guy was actually gonna let him speak to Nana easily. Turns out it didn't work. So time for Plan B...

"I'm afraid I am the police sir." Leon said.

What!? That was plan B? Out of all the things he could have done, Leon decides to say that he's the law!? That must be one of the stupidest things I have ever heard.. On Kouta's face was complete anger that Leon was only wasting his time saying something stupid. "Is this a joke?"

Kouta said only more angrier. Leon gave out a sigh. Hating to do what he had to do. Plan C...

Inside were the three women that were enjoying their dinner, except they couldn't because someone was yelling. All three hurried to the front door where the voice came from. They stopped, having to witness Kouta grabbed by his collar by Leon. After the three girls came out of the inn, Leon turned to look at the three. Being watched in front. He turned to look at Kouta, still in his hands.

"All I want is Lucy! Where is she? I don't want to hurt your family, but I will if you don't tell me." Leon yelled out. The rest didn't take this so well. Yuka was shocked and frightened that she was seeing her own cousin being harmed by a stranger. Mayu was also frightened, being in the same state as Yuka pleading Leon to put down Kouta.

Nana however was much different from both. Looking grave at the situation. In

case things went bad she had some tricks up her sleeves. Sleeves... Oh god, those arms...

Let's continue.

"Leave Kouta-san out of this, he didn't do anything to you!" Nana said. "How about you tell me where Lucy is? Then maybe." Leon said.

"We don't know where Lucy-san is. You don't have any reason to kill!" Nana once again said. Now Kouta was about to open a few words out of his mouth to say something to Leon. "I d-on't k-now.. what yo-u're talking... about." Kouta barely letting out a few words.

Leon was getting sick and tired, this was leading him to nowhere. He couldn't tell if they were lying to him or telling the truth. So he wanted to show something for all the gang, in order for them to coöperate with him. Leon pulled out something in his left pocket, still grabbing the poor defenseless Kouta by the neck with his right arm with no effort.

Leon showed the family the broken horn that he found. They all went wide-eyed, especially Nana and Kouta. They couldn't believe what was seen upon their eyes.

Leon looked at all of their faces, it was what he planned all along.

"Found it six months ago, laying on the road. And don't play dumb, You have this thing on your head too right?" Leon pointed towards Nana's baseball cap. They didn't respond except for Kouta.

"That.. couldn't be, she cou-ldn't...die.. there's no way that could happen.."

Leon looked at Kouta, feeling nothing but sadness and sorrow.

"So she's dead? You haven't seen her at all? Well fuck, guess I was here for no reason th-

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Kouta cried out, his eyes were already red and had tear drops below. He couldn't feel any happiness, nothing positive. Only negative.

He lost his one friend...

"She was my friend... I wanted her to stay... I wanted to be with her... I.. Loved her."

Leon released Kouta from his hand. Dropping down like a couple of bricks. Hands and knees on the ground, not moving from his place. "Leave..." Kouta whispering only one word, Still noticing Leon he said it again, this time enraged... "LEAVE!"

Leon walked away doing what Kouta said. Leon knew it would only make it worse, if he stayed. He wasn't an evil person, wasn't a good guy, he just sticked to what he was now. There was nothing he could have done.. He walked to the corner to get Puppy. Then he simply went to the alley.

Once they both got there. They just waited, waited when time flew by fast. Now midnight, Leon got out his journal on the ground where it used to always be, and pulling out a pencil from his torned yucky-green bag, where it layed on the crumbled up newspapers where Leon sleeps at. Starting to write his next entry.

_Was this just a waste of time? Why am I even doing this?_

_Curiosity? Or I'm just trying to start shit I'm not suppose to do? Who am I kidding..._

_This was all a waste of time.. not like in the movies where everything is easy._

_Though, I wonder why it was so easy in my time? Oh right.. revenge _

_Sigh... Never will forget that time...Never will..._

Leon heard a scream, all the way to his alley. It was very disturbing, ugly, terrifying. Leon ran as fast as he can to find out where was it coming from. When he was going further, the screaming appeared much more often. Soon to become the screams from hell.

* * *

Too tired to run, plus at a dead-end was a girl. Nothing can describe what she's been through tonight. Her clothes were dirty and messy, looking fifteen in panic, not knowing what to do. Two figures from her point of view appeared, with weapons of sort. Fear no... more than that, it overwhelmed the girl. This seems to be the end of her live.

The two figures grabbed her, pulling her in. "No, I'm begging you! I give you anything, I promise!" Their grip became tighter, to the point where the girl felt her veins and vessels can't flow blood into her system. "Don't be like that, we just want a good time." One of the men said, he extended a hand, moving towards the girl's chest until he was suddenly bitten by the girl's mouth, spilling blood.

"GRAHHH, you little bitch!" The man that got bitten slapped the girl.

She fell, not able to get up to defend herself. Layed there like a slug. "I-I- no, why... why me? Please, I need to live, I- want to not die.. I deserve better...not this.."

"Let's kill her. This bitch needs to learn and suffer!"

"I'-m so-rry..."

A gun was cocked from the distance, seconds later, one shot put a bullet in one the men's axilla. The man fell down in response to the bullet. The other turned to see where it came from. "Shit!" Then Leon saves the day once again!

"Hurt the girl, and we are gonna have serious problems with each other, starting with your dick."

"Fuck you man! Fuck you!" The man proceeded to help out his buddy to the street, only leaving moments later until we never saw them again. Leon looked to see the girl who was saved. Noticing her black long hair, blue eyes, and pink dress. She looked up slowly to see Leon, taking steps back. Leon puts back his weapons into his pocket. The girl still frightened due to that outfit Leon was probably wearing.

"Did they hurt you? At least tell me that you're okay." Leon shouting due to the distance from each other.

"Ye-s...I'm ok.."After what seemed like a long time, the girl gave Leon the reply, though barely. Leon walked forward, the girl only covering her face with her arms since she didn't have enough room to go back. Leon kneeled, to see the girl at the same height to each other. "No one is going to kill you. Relax." The girl uncovered her face to see the man who rescued her.

"Th-ank you." The tears appeared again at her face, Leon was suddenly hugged by the girl in a tightening form. She cried tears of joy, now realizing that she was saved at last.

"Oh boy..."


	6. Chapter 6: Damn bloody hugs

**(For all those people who think this new character is Nozomi, well sorry to break it to you guys but she's sadly not. I'd just felt that she would be out-of-place in this story because it feels like putting her story arc would be already too late. developing her character would feel short and very different from what happened to the manga. I would put her before Leon arrived at Maple Inn, but she wouldn't do very much in this story since Nyu/Lucy are gone, she would only be here only just to be in the story, That's it.**

**I'd like to keep this story on the anime and manga storyline canon as much as possible, I hope you will all understand and I hope you still enjoy this.) **

It was almost sunset, Leon was at the blockade, Meeting a group of police, at least twenty-five were there. All of them but two had worn special assault tactical equipment Armed with guns so no one can pass through the blockade. Leon was about to go in the blockade until a couple of guns were pointed at him at close range.

"Halt! What do you think you're doing?" A police officer in a dark olive-green coat said. with another officer by his side with a pale brown coat. One of the officers gave the okay not to shoot Leon, the guard holstered their guns. Leon looked at both of them wanting to ask them to let him through.

"Officer, I need to get through, I have to find out what's going on out here."

After Leon said his reason to be here, The officer with the pale brown coat placed his hand on Leon's shoulder attempting to calm Leon down.

"There's nothing to see here son, Leave this to the authorities, we can handle this"

The officer in brown's hand was slapped away by Leon's hand.

"What's going on out there on the bridge? What the hell are you people planning!?"

"That's it, arrest this man for assaulting an officer." Dozen of guards were attempting to grab Leon, Leon didn't try to force them off. "I need to go through! I hate to do something to people who are only doing their job, But I will if I have to!"

It felt like everyone was pulling him away. Stopping him from going through the barricade. He hated what was going to happen next... "LET ME THROUGH!"

Then eternal darkness slowly overwhelmed his vision, unable to see anything. What appeared right in front of Leon was a man. Dark brown hair, dark brown eyes. With a handsome face. His expression was grinning, saying only a few words ; **You could've saved her... but you didn't... How heroic of you..."** The unknown male said, only sarcastically. **"You failed to save her, you were bound to be doomed ever since you were created. There's no hope for you..."**

He disappeared within a few seconds never appearing again.

Leon's vision was finally getting clear and more lighter when he met a big lick on his face. "Bark! Bark!" A few licks settled upon Leon's cheek by Puppy, So Leon was now awake. He also saw the same girl who was ambushed last night in his face, staring at him. Puppy stopped licking Leon's face, he took an eye at the two fellow humans. They both stared at each other, They both continued to stare. Thinking that the stare down has become too long, Leon finally decides to say something.

"Can you stop st-" "GAH!" The girl yelled out, accidentally falling on her butt. Leon checked to see if she was alright, Her butt's alright but her personality isn't.

Leon begins to rise from his feet, doing a morning stretch. The girl looked up to see Leon, then got herself up. "Go-od morning.." She said, glancing around to avoid contact with Leon.

"Still shaky about what about happened last night? Or is it something else?"

"Y-es..Something else.." She said, Leon couldn't tell what was on her mind besides almost getting killed by deadly criminals, Could it be himself that's the problem?

"Hey listen.." Leon said while putting his hand on her shoulders. "I'm not your enemy, I'm your friend, don't worry about anything, just stick with me and you'll be fine."

She didn't respond, no really only complete silence. What the fuck?

Leon for some reason thought that what he said was a threat so he wanted to fix that. "No, wait I swear, that wasn't a threat at all!" Leon raised his hands up in anxiety.

The girl started to giggle, Leon looking dumb-founded at her. She gave a smile out, indicating that she will be fine. "You're giggling.. Why?"

Leon asked. After finishing her giggles she clears her throat to say something to him.

"I'm sorry, you made me laugh.." She kept smiling, Leon found it unbelievable and went to the conclusion that she's been playing with him all along. "What? Nah, you're just playing with me... are you?"

"What? No, not at all. It's just, I find it very strange that a creep can save a girl before." The girl started to laugh it up, and Leon wasn't taking that comment so well.

"Hey, I am not a creep.." The girl giggled again, making Leon fall for her jokes.

"Of course you are... But it was brave of you for saving me... So you're not much of a creep."

"Any idea why you consider me a creep?" After Leon said his question, the girl pointed straight towards his clothes. Boy, he did not like what her answer was. Oh well he will manage. "I see... don't you know that you shouldn't be judging based upon looks?"

"Maybe, though I did expect you to be a bit more serious."

Finding that the ''creep'' topic was getting out of hand, Leon wanted to find out what was the girl's name.

"Name?"

"Huh?"

"Your Name."

"Kira" Leon heard what the now named Kira said to him, he was satisfied. "Kira, I want you to tell me.. Why do you want to stay with me?" At first Kira seemed to be surprised at his question, she waited a few seconds to answer.

"I-I just wasn't comfortable to stay with other people." Leon was getting confused, what did Kira mean?

* * *

_Last Night_

When Kira was crying that her life was saved, Leon went back to his alley until he was once again hugged by Kira. He turned to see Kira to see what she wanted now.

"Wait! Let me stay with you!"

"Sorry, I think you ought to go to the police to help you."

"NO! Please I want to stay.. with you!" Kira said.

"You can't go with me. The police or whatever will eventually find me if we get caught."

Leon looked down at her eyes. What he could see was sorrow, sadness. This was a fourteen year old he is looking at. goddamnit, now the eyes of sorrow will get Leon now. Welp it's been a pleasure narrating this story... Not really, let's continue.

"I won't say anything, I'll be quiet. Please... just let me stay with you for now." She said.

Leon had no other option. If he were to leave her here, then that would be quite rude, Letting her stay might be a risky move, but would be doing Kira a favor. I'm guessing we all know what he's going to pick right? Leon gave out a sigh, feeling tense and defeat. "Fine, but I don't have anything in my hideout so get all the things you need from your house."

Kira nodded and quickly went to her house to get her bed mattress and some girl stuff she needed. While she was running she heard Leon say something. "By the way, make it fast!"

* * *

_Present Day _

"I don't have anyone no more... now that I lost my stepfather...from those people." Kira puts her hand on her chest, clenching it. "You're the only one that can protect me now...I feel like I should owe you by following you..." Leon heard about the stepfather part which made him feel sorry about her. What made it shocking next to him was that she would owe him by accompanying with him. The reason why she followed was all because of a debt. 'Who would do such a thing for a complete stranger?' Leon thought.

"It's the least I could do, Please.. you're the only one that I want to stay with."

Leon didn't know what options he would finalize with; Let her stay? Or Turn her in as an orphan? Turning her in would make her safe, and would put Leon in less risk from getting suspicious. But would Kira like to be an orphan?

Other option was to make her stay; Although that would make her happy, that would put Leon at risk, due to those asshole victims witnessing the whole thing. They could probably rat them out. Finding Kira and arresting Leon.

Leon better think this one out.

"Alright, welcome to the club you're in." Once Leon said his welcome to Kira, he was suddenly hugged once again by Kira. Jeez those deadly hugs are really harming Leon.

Poor guy. "Thank you, Thank you Thank you!"

"Great, Would you stop hugging me now?" Kira realized her deadly hugs were harming Leon so she stopped. "Sorry." Leon tried to sweep his clothing with his hands for no certain reason. "As long as you don't do it again it's fine... By the way, do you think you have extra clothing?" "I..think so, why do you ask?"

"Don't worry, just so we don't get caught.. I got a plan."


	7. Chapter 7: Nice going Leon, not

Inside the Kamakura Police Department or also known as KPD, One of the criminals that almost seduced Kira was eventually put into police interrogation.

His other friend was hospitalized, so they can take off his wiener. Heheh. One detective came to question the criminal. The officer was holding a notebook, possibly wanting to find out more about this situation. The criminal was slightly nervous.

The detective walked up to him, not so close but where they can see each other. "Hayao Morita, am I correct?" The now named criminal gave a nod, only to feel a thump on the steel table. Hayao flinched by his action. "Yes or no, Mr. Morita? A simple nod isn't an answer." Hayao suddenly had sweat all over his forehead, going down and down. He tried to answer, but his anxiety was starting to get a hold of him. "Yes."

"Good, you're following.. Now do you know what happened last-night?

"Hell no. We've only found a girl in the streets that's it." Hayao said. The detective looked closely at Hayao. Every inch forward made Hayao wince. He looked to his right to avoid eye contact at the detective. "I swear!"

The detective wrote on his notebook, possibly on the criminal's characteristics.

"Mr. Morita, did you know I don't like lying. You've already became a possible suspect in this case. What's the point in lying?"

"I'm not lying! We only found a girl in the streets. That's it"

The detective looked to see the criminal's face once again, to tell if he's lying.

"Hmmm, strange how we found a house being broken in last night. One man dead on the floor, a girl's bedroom found inside, no one else. Yet you were outside, carrying your buddy. All that blood trailing your exact location to where it began."

Right now Hayao's anxiety was nearly overwhelming him. All exits now were closed, no way out of this one.

"Then neighbors saying that they knew the deceased victim and his "missing" daughter. Even saying that they heard screaming." The detective said.

"No.. Ma-ybe that man wanted to hurt the girl I dunno.."

"Already confirmed by neighbors and officials, that the man was the stepfather of the girl Mr. Morita...

The detective got off from his chair. Turning around, not being able to see the criminal.

"Tell me Mr. Morita, were you the one that killed the stepfather, including the daughter?

No hope for this guy. Nope...

"I-No-I...Ye-...Yes... I.. killed the.. bastard..." Hayao finally confessed his crime to the detective. The detective turned around to see the criminal eye-to-eye including Hayao.

"What about the daughter?" "I don't know! I didn't kill her, that one man did. He did."

"Who killed her?"

"Th-the Guy With The Goggles!"

* * *

"I don't like this.."

"You have to wear it, for your own good."

"I feel sweaty now..."

Kira was wearing a baggy coat, with a gatsby hat that god knows why she has that. Then with cargo pants. Right now she was sweating all over the place. Kira and Leon were taking a scroll. Finding something to eat in this hot weather. Eventually they found Onigiri (Riceballs) at a market, They all sat at a table outside near the market.

Leon like before decided not to eat in public, Puppy did what he always do when he saw food. Kira unlike Puppy, was taking her time. Taking a bite, twenty seconds later, took another bite. Same routine.

"So, do you miss your... Well.. Stepfather?" Leon said, Kira's face became a little frown. Stopped eating her onigiri, letting out a deep sigh.

"Yeah... I wish I could see him again... Everything was so sudden at that time..."

A tear drop was below her eye, dripping on the glass table.

"He did his best to take care of you, There was nothing you could do.."

Leon said, trying to comfort Kira, Sadly it didn't work, it backfired...

"What do you mean there was nothing I could of done!? I could have done something, but no, instead I only stayed there... staring at my own stepfather's corpse..."

"You were in a state of panic, all you could have done was run away. If you were still there, You would have been dead. It's hard to lose somebody, but it's even worse if you died too..."

Leon noticed someone, a cop, twelve feet away from our heroes. This was bad, really bad... "Uhh, listen Kira, I think we need to go..." Leon got up from the market stool, desperate to get out of here. "Wait! Where?" Leon used that be quiet posture so Kira can shut up. All of them ran quickly to who knows where. I sure don't. Well it's true, I don't...

After finally getting away from the police, They attempted to catch their breath, I don't why they decided to run away since that would cause more suspicion but who cares.

"Whe-re are we going?" Kira asked, still catching her breath.

"Going to a friend's house." "Friends house? I didn't know creeps had friends."

"Oh will you be quiet..." Kira giggled once again for making Leon mad. After one minute later. Kira received a bump on the head. Guess why... If you already know the answer then let's move on. They stumbled upon the Maple Inn house. Kira looked in awe. "So this is your friend's house..." Kira said.

"Not really my friend, I lied, Here hold Puppy for me. Also stay here." Kira didn't expect to get Puppy on her arms, Leon proceeded to knock on the fusuma, until he heard a "Hey!" behind him. "Why do I have to stay here? It's boring, doing nothing.."

"Play with Puppy, he'll love to play with you."

Leon knocked two times, now awaiting for Kouta to open the fusuma.

**(Welp, School is coming people, Which means less Fic-Work and more School-Work. So here is the Good-News: A new fic I will be writing is in the works. **

**Bad-News; Schedules MAY change to whenever it's done, due to school. And ROTK will be put on hold for now in exchange for the new fiction.**

**So I will give you a hint about the new fic; Our favorite gang; Mainly full of monsters and a witch, are invited to a Research Facility, called Black Mesa. Things go crazy than ever. Shit happens. Then aliens are suddenly everywhere. Guest staring characters from other universes. **

**So people that's the news for the day. Hope you all R&R and thank you for reading this... Anyone who guesses the anime and game in the new fic will get their name on my first page on fic.)**


	8. Chapter 8: Tying up loose ends

Anyway, before Leon and Kira started their day, we see a completely different site unlike the places we have seen before. This scenery was filled with rocks, stones, and surrounded by the ocean. It also contained a man standing In the bare ground. The man was very old-aged, staring towards the ocean, having a smirk across his face.

"Very rare for us to meet here Kakuzawa..." An unknown voice spoked out behind the now known old man named Kakuzawa. Another man approached, wearing black all over, A trench coat per say, even wearing a hat. Grinning like a mad-man, he walked up to Kakuzawa, hands inside his pockets.

"I see you have arrived, how is the dissemination of the virus going?" The old man asked.

"Very smooth, however reconsider using rockets like those in the recent operations. Thanks to Arakawa's work, the virus itself is developing rather fast, infection rate has increased ever since the rockets have launched." The unknown man reported, grinning as ever.

"Yes, one-tenth of mankind infected, far too late for them. After Lucy's capture it seems we have the upper advantage against humanity." Kakuzawa said.

"Ahh, Lucy... How has it gone on her capture?"

"A success, however she has changed..."

"Like?" Kakuzawa finally turned to see the Unknown Man, his smirk disappeared a while ago, hands behind his back, eyes looking towards the man's glasses.

"Her horns are now gone, her personality has changed, almost becoming an annoyance..." Kakuzawa explained.

"Any reason?"

"No."

Behind them once again was a woman, wearing slippers, nerd glasses, lab coat, and spew wee does she smell like shit, not really. The men noticed the woman approaching, turning to her. "Has the virus production quota set?" Kakuzawa asked

"Hm, I guess so." The woman answered, scratching the back of her head not because of itchiness but more of a nervous habit or whatever you call it.

"Good, now that it is done Arakawa, I need you to find someone for me." Kakuzawa said.

"Uh.. sure" Arakawa simply said.

"Do you still remember the witness that has seen my son's death?" Kakuzawa asked, in a gentle tone.

Arakawa didn't like where did was going, soon her anxiety was going to rise up the charts. "Yes I have.. I-" Suddenly Kakuzawa pulled a sheet out of his pocket, Uncrumbling it to reveal some kid that looks a lot like Kouta, Oh wait it is...

Arakawa's eyes widened to see Kouta on the sheet, she could have sworn she hid it. Perhaps she didn't hid well enough. "Is this him Arakawa?" Kakuzawa asked, holding it for the smelly woman to see. Arakawa had nowhere to run, she has to tell the truth, it can save her life

"...Yes." Arakawa said

"Good, I'm sending you back to the university tomorrow, find him and tell me where he is located." Kakuzawa said, looking at Arakawa with a cold glare, surely that Arakawa can do this simple job.

"Okay, I guess." Once Kakuzawa had no need of the smelly girl as of now, she went to her – honestly I don't know where she goes but she's probably packing up.

"Why find a boy that's just a witness? Surely there are other important things."

"It's better to tie up all loose ends before they start to become a major problem, besides there is nothing to worry about, soon the day will fall upon humanity... A new era will be created... Just you wait...

* * *

The door opened steady and slow, revealing to be Kouta, he wasn't very excited nor happy to see Leon on his property. Kouta was still upset about what happened yesterday. "I told you to leave us alone." He said with a cold tone, following by his facial expression.

"Listen... I might be able to find out where your friend is, the only problem that's blocking me are clues. Those clues involve you and your family." Leon said.

Kouta had a thought that he shouldn't help the fellow creep, although, he did said that he could find Lucy. Well 'could' didn't exactly convince Kouta.

"Forget it." Kouta began to close the front door on Leon, leaving him all alone.

"Wait!"

Yup, door closed. Now Leon had to think up something else, Kouta and that older girl who looked to be eighteen didn't seem to trust him, he had to talk to someone who had hope for him. Then again, no one in the family didn't seem to have Leon's back.

"How it go?" A genki like girly voice came behind Leon, He was annoyed to hear that voice. "I thought I told you to stay behind?" Leon urged to look back, hoping to see it wasn't- oh wait it was Kira...

"Hey just because I'm following you doesn't me I take commands you know!" Kira said, still holding the cute doggy Puppy on her hands. The lone creep wandered around outside, pacing back and fourth, Kira looked to be confused to what he's doing.

* * *

Inside her room, Nana was laying on her futon, staring at the ceiling. She doesn't do this routine that often, she usually does chores around the house or play with Mayu most of the time. But when she has time alone for herself, she thinks about a very special person throughout her life. She got up and headed straight to the kitchen.

Nana noticed Kouta and Yuka at the hallway, hearing something about that man yesterday. She would hear the conversation while they couldn't see her.

"Maybe we should call the police."

"No, we'll deal with this after class today. We are already late as it is." Kouta replied.

Both of the young adults walked outside, Kouta stuck his head inside the door to tell Nana that they were leaving. Now Nana was the only one that occupied the house. All alone... Alone...

* * *

Once the young adults saw no one near their door or around their house, they proceeded to walk to their destination. I realized I said 'their' three times. A couple of hours later Leon visited the Maple Inn again, wanting to convince Kouta to show him clues about finding Lucy. What they got instead was Mayu heading inside. Also they were outside, hiding in bushes. "Who's that?" Kira asked.

"Her name's Mayu, I've seen her before, come on let's go inside the house." Leon fought his way outta the bushes, sweeping some loose leafs off of his jacket. Barely surviving.

"Isn't that trespassing!?" Kira got out of the bushes too, leaving a minor tear on her coat.

"It isn't trespassing if you ask politely to enter the house." Leon said, they both stand near the door side-by-side, Leon knocked on the door, hoping someone will answer it.

The door began to open, revealing both of the girls that Leon saw during yesterday.

Funny how this ended similar to chapter 7...


	9. Chapter 9: The Exchange

"Mayu, back already?" Nana said, laying on her futon. For some reason Nana seems to feel grateful about Mayu coming back, like a sense of gratitude, she had to tell Mayu something that she's been wanting to say ever since she got here.

"Mayu... I have to tell you something..."

Wondering what Nana had to say Mayu walked to her, she usually kept things to herself unless it was an emergency but this time it looked like that was an exception. Mayu leaned by Nana to the side, looking at her face-to-face. "Ever since I have lived with you guys, I have been very happy. Happy being here." Nana explained, wanting to let it all out.

"I have never experienced life outside of Papa's work place, the only one that would make be feel happy inside was my Papa..."

Mayu could start feeling the sensation of being hugged by Nana, she could even see Nana's eyes were watery. Mayu didn't know much about Nana's past, only minor hints that weren't no good to figure out why Nana didn't know about the world around her.

However it was only time that could tell when Nana will explain her origins to Mayu, or better yet to all of her family.

"I want everyone to be happy Mayu, but I have a feeling that will go away soon..."

Mayu felt bad for Nana, however Mayu was optimistic when things started to get worse, right now she wanted to share that feel with her friend. "Nana, even if things did get worse, we can't lose hope."

"Hope?" Nana asked, not knowing the beautiful word due to her lack of knowledge.

"Yeah, hope: believing something good will happen, no matter what happens we have to be hopeful." Mayu gave a reassuring smile that nothing bad will happen to their family.

Never. If it did, Nana will swear that she will protect her family from anyone that dares to attack them.

Then a sound came from the front door, a knock specifically. Mayu got up from the soft floor to check this sudden noise, sliding the front door, she saw a strange creature that looked to be a lot like a puppy. Actually it was. Realizing at seeing a dog in front of her face, the puppy licked her face with quick slobber on Mayu's nose.

"Oh, we're sorry, Puppy is probably just happy to see you." A girly voice appeared behind Puppy, known as Kira she apologized to Mayu, Leon standing by Kira's side as she was the one carrying Puppy soon pushed Kira aside, landing his eyes on Mayu's face.

"Leon-san, what are you doing here?" Mayu wondered, with a look of curiosity. Plus 'Who was that girl standing by him' Mayu thought, seeing as the girl was only one inch away from her height, it was implied Kira could be the same age as Mayu.

"Well, Kira and I thought we could visit, you know uh get.. along?"

"So do you mind if we can stay for a while?" Leon asked. He had to be honest with himself, he was afraid Mayu would decline their request, but knowing her kind and sweetness, she couldn't leave them outside. "Not at all, come in." Mayu said.

Both of the so-called ''guests'' stepped inside the Maple House.

Kira looked at her feet, then suddenly reaching them so she can take them off, puting them aside near the front door, she looked at Leon, with a very daring glare at him.

"..What?" He asked, confused at what he's supposed to do when he is inside someone's house. "You're suppose to take off your shoes." Kira explained.

"I wish I could but then again I don't feel like it at the same time."

"That's just lazy Leon."

"I know."

Kira changed her glare into an angered look, displeased about this, she quickly punched Leon on the shoulder. Kira's facial expression quickly turned into a gentle-smile, until she got punched on the head.

"Ow..." Kira rubbing her head.

"Exactly."

Mayu and those two ''well-mannered'' guests went to the dinner table, asked by Mayu to sit there while she can get them something to drink or eat. Leon insisted that he was fine, but Mayu thinks that she wouldn't be a good house resident if she didn't.

Nana came out of her room to see Kira and Leon, wondering why they're here, she sat with them. Now starting an awkward silence, Nana looked at both of the homeless guests, wanting to ask them a question but didn't have the nerve for it because of how aggressive Leon can be.

"So Leon-san, who is this girl you have with you?" Mayu said, breaking the silence, holding a ceramic plate that contained two mugs.

"Oh her? She's just the tag-a-long kid I picked up a day ago."

After Leon made his statement he turned to see a frowned Kira looking at him, arms crossed, He quickly shrugged his shoulders for a quick excuse to get out of Kira's wraith , it still didn't made things easy though. "So she isn't a relative then?" Mayu questioned.

It was strange that a girl unrelated to Leon just tagged along with him to Mayu's view. Thinking that thought up lead to questions about Kira, like how come she wasn't at the house yesterday, or most of all why is she with a stranger in the first place? It confused the innocent Mayu, she had to ask.

"No, right now she's going to be sticking with me for a while until... well, something happens I guess."

"Oh, did something happen, with her?" Mayu asked, afraid to say the term 'parents' in front of the girl that had seen shit lately. Kira's face quickly turned grim.

"Nah, nothing to worry about, she's just having a bad time." Leon stated, patting the top of Kira's head, keeping her in check by cheering her up.

"Well t-that's good." Mayu holding the plate containing the mugs filled with tea, placed it gently on the dinner table. Gaining eyes by the outsiders. "Here is the tea I've made. Enjoy..." Kira taking one of the mugs out, quickly filled her mouth with the astringent-flavored tea, taking a couple of gulps down her throat.

"Pretty thristy aren't you?" Leon looking to his side, seeing the tag-a-long kid taking her shot of whis-tea I mean. "Yeah." Kira said, after placing her mug on the table.

Leon looked up to see Mayu, nervous about his reaction about her tea.

"I don't drink tea, sorry."

"That's okay, maybe you would like to drink s-something else?" Mayu asked, her nervousness getting a hold of her. "No that's fine."

Across the table, Nana observed the two, resting her head. Eyes landing on Leon watching his move, However she did wanted his tea, Nana's eyes gazing towards it, licking her lips, but this was the man who tried to threaten Nana's family. Kouta specifically.

"So Leon, why did you decide to visit here?" Mayu asked.

"After what happened I wanted to apologize, then I also wanted to find your lost friend."

Leon explained, looking directly to Mayu, confused at first when he said lost friend until it hit her in the head to know what he was saying. "Wait, you're here to find Nyu for us?" She asked, her eyes brightening up like a diamond, her voice too.

"Um I'm supposed to find someone else in this house... Does Lucy ring a bell?" Leon asked, which caused the attention of Nana to a notch.

"Lucy? Oh, um well, we don't usually call her that. We call her Nyu." Mayu corrected.

"Wait, same person we're talking here?"

Mayu nodded.

"Oh... but still I'm here to find her for you. However there's something we need in exchange..." Leon stated, he got out of the chair he was sitting in. Standing tall against Mayu. This time Leon wasn't doing this for himself, he was doing this for Kira as well. A win-win situation that can benefit everyone, maybe not everyone, Leon wanted this in return for bringing back the lost friend of Kouta and member of the Kaede House Family.

"Me and Kira would like to stay here in exchange for bringing back Lucy..."

**(Alright folks, as you know I am back to work, I am definitely back. Anyways things will be back on track so stay tuned for more!)**


End file.
